


Proposal

by enbylix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Third Year KageHina, marriage proposals, third year kghn being dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbylix/pseuds/enbylix
Summary: just a little drabble of what i feel a proposal would be like for kghn
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Proposal

Kageyama Tobio, who sat cross legged on the floor of Hinata Shouyou’s brightly lit bedroom. The pair had been together for studying but quickly got sidetracked as it always tended to happen. His hand was held ever so delicately by Shouyou who was pressing his lips softly against the pads of Tobio’s callused fingers, his eyes shut with a look of contentment on his face. A comfortable silence fell over the room, the only sounds consisting of two steady heartbeats. 

Hinata Shouyou, who’s trembling slightly as he leans in, pressing his forehead against Tobio’s. Warm breaths fall over his boyfriends flushed cheeks as his thick lashes tickle them.

“Tobio, let’s get married.” The confession is hushed, laced with the typical boldness that had become common for them. the words uttered caused Tobio to stiffen, his eyes glued to Shouyou, trying to find the right words, his partner had always been better at that.

“Y-Yeah– yeah let’s.” His voice shook as he spoke. 

“Ahhh~ I was so nervous!” Shouyou yelled dramatically, falling backwards in the process.

“You.. didn’t have to be dumbass.” Tobio muttered in response.

Shouyou knelt in front of him with a fond smile plastered on his face.

“Next person to win a race has to buy the rings ‘kay?”

“Y-You can’t just say that!” Tobio replied in a spluttering mess causing Shouyou to pull him into a kiss, giggling against his lips. 

Buying meat buns after practice for each other, hands held tightly under their desks while studying with Yachi, sharing bentos under a cherry tree at lunch, chaste kisses before parting ways at the street corner when walking home, late practices with endless tosses. 

Simple gestures like that had always been their love language and spontaneous proposal was no different.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed ! my twit is gloomycore


End file.
